Jar Of Problems
by SmokeyMoon
Summary: "I'll never find a solution if I pretend nothing is wrong." Jade thinks about her life. Bade/Bori back and forth, Some Cade friendship. Updated 10/9
1. My Fault

Authors Note: I do not own Victorious.

1. He blames me for everything.

"Jade, why are you being so mean to her?

"I'm not being mean, It's just-"

"Forget it" He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Beck!" I cried, but he had slammed the door.

I closed my eyes and walked home slowly on the cold December day.

He always does this.

He'll be careless and flirt shamelessly with that little hypocrite and when I decide to say that he hasn't broken up with me yet, he'll say that its all my fault.

Was it my fault Tori spilled coffee on him and got too close?

Was it my fault she kissed him even though they just met?

No.

He just can't see that.

When I had arrived home my parents weren't there.

My mother is in the hospital and my father was covering 3 jobs all at once, the only time he wasn't working was to visit my mother.

I put my bag on the floor and went into my room.

My cellphone started to buzz.

_Beck._

I picked it up.

"Hi."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Where are you right now?"

There was a pause.

"Um, just studying."

"Ok, can I come over? It's a mess at my house."

"Um, actually. . . I'm kind of at a friends house." He was acting pretty strangely and talking slowly, trying to stay casual.

_Huh?_

"Ok, well, who's?"

I was getting a little angry now as I stood up and gazed out my window. He's been in trouble for not being honest before.

"Um, Tori's."

_Tori._

"Why are you at Tori's house?" I questioned.

"We're just studying, jeez, why?" I could here her in the background.

I sighed. It was time to grow up and just be honest.

"Beck, I don't want you hanging out with her anymore."

I could start to hear her more clearly in the background.

"Beck, I told you calling Jade would make her upset.

"Tori, she can here you." He said.

"Tori, leave my boyfriend alone."

Beck was getting angry now.

"Jade, calm down, she's not doing anything." He was defending her again.

"You know what Beck, fine, she isn't I'm the bad guy in this case." I shouted into the phone.

He hung up.

I sighed and threw my phone onto my bed, walking outside.

The snow continued to fall as the thoughts rushed about.

Why does he never see that I'm not doing anything wrong?

Is it, he likes her now.

No, he loves me…

Right?


	2. What I Don't Get

[I'm Back after a very long time after rediscovering FanFiction. Well, here it goes.

P.S. Beck might be OOC.. Sorry.]

**2. I'm Losing Him.**

_Click, clack, click, clack._

My knee-high boots beat down on the asphalt. My car wasn't in the driveway, as usual, and there was no way I was going to take the bus…

_Click, clack, click._

I had walked to the drop-off area in the parking lot, the little area right outside of school.

"God, my feet are killing me." I slipped my book bag off my shoulder and took a seat on the closest bench, Avoiding the chipped paint.

"Maybe I should ask Beck for a ride…" I slid open my phone and snapped it shut again.

"Nah.. I can't. Well.. Maybe"

Sighing, I opened it again before I was interrupted by a car casually strolling by, pulling into the parking lot at a slow speed until it parked. There was stupid sugary pop music blaring from the speakers and in the car was a girl sitting with someone, probably her boyfriend.

Or.. My boyfriend.

With.. Tori Vega.

_No._

I jumped up from the bench and furiously dialed my phone, not caring about my feet in the small shoes, probably bleeding.

"Hello." Beck picked up in his casual tone.

"Oh, hey there, Boyfriend." I said, sarcastically sweet and cheerful.

"Hey." He said slightly bitter, he remembered our little 'fight' last night.

"Look around."

And almost like a horror movie he turned to his right, then to his left, and there I was, looking as TO'ed as ever, a sarcastic grin on my face.

Beck, just kind of looked awkward.

"What's _that_ doing here." I snapped.

"Oh.. Hi Jade." Tori smiled.

I looked at her. "Leave."

"No, Tori Stay" Beck countered.

"No, Your leaving."

"Jade, That's enough."

"Nope, not enough yet."

"You need to calm down."

"What I need is for my boyfriend to stop running around and flirting with every girl just because he wants to!"

"Jade, I think your over reacting!"

I was fuming. "Oh, that's what you think, huh? 'Cause I think you should stop being such a jerk!"

Beck looked hurt, but quickly countered anyway.

"What I don't get is why you so jealous all the time!"

"What I don't get is that she's still here!"

I looked at Tori, standing there with just a clueless look on her perfect-porcelain-make-up covered not pierced face.

Was that what he wanted now? It sure wasn't what he wanted a couple of years ago, when he loved me.

"It's an anniversary necklace.." Beck looked up at her with the happiest look on his face. He took it out of the case and showed it to her. It shined in the August sun and seemed to make the day brighter.

Jade reluctantly reached down before Beck turned and put it on her himself.

Jade looked down and the usual sour look on her face disappeared.

"It's Beautiful" She said softly, beaming.

"We've been together for 2 years now." Beck smiled, hugging her.

"How much longer?" Jade asked, insecurely.

Beck chuckled and whispered to her.

"A long, long time."

Jade turned and hugged him back. "Promise?"

"Of course. Your mine." He took out another one of the pendants and put it on himself. "And I'm yours."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again after reliving the scene. But it was too late. Tori had already turned.

And Beck had gone with her.


	3. Wrapped Around Her Finger

[Hello Again, Second one today! Let's see how this goes..

By the way, if you get confused **Bold words are what Jade thinks it is**thenormal next to it is what it actually is.]

**3. She's Just So.. Perfect.**

"No, wait!" Cried out a voice.

"Don't leave Mama! Whatever you do, don't leave me!"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes just watching. I started to blink them out as class went on. I tried to distract myself by looking over at Sikowitz, who was sitting on a stool and sniffing a Pineapple. All better.

Tori kneeled down and looked at Lisa Newman. The two had to create a sad death scene and see how much they could move the audience.

"Mama… Are you there?" Tori asked, holding back tears. She was such a good actress. I mean, I could probably do it better. Seriously.. Her fake crying was terrible. And she had really slow reaction time when Lisa, her "Mama", was hit by a car.

"I love you mama.. Goodbye."

My face turned stone cold. For me this was all too real, but that's another topic for another say.

Tori stood up and bowed as everyoneclapped and she pushed back her **shimmering**brown hair back and gave a **dazzling**quick smile.

"Very good, you two, and for everyone who was concerned this IS in fact a pineapple." Sikowitz said walking upstage.

"Jade, are you and Cats death scene-" He gave a quick laugh. "Ready?"

Cat leaped up and ran to the stage. "Yupperonie!" She squealed. In this scene Cat is a young girl on a hike with her friend (Me) who tries to save me from drowning but doesn't in time.

I went up on the stage just as Tori sat down next to Beck and he put his arm around her.

And he put his arm around her.

His arm around her.

Her.

As soon as I looked at them I could feel my face burning red from shock and anger surged through me.

"Jade? Jade?"

"Huh?" I said.

"You can start when your ready." Sikowitz said, examining his Pineapple some more.

I nodded dumbly and prepared myself.

"Sarah! Look! It's a bunny!" I said all of a sudden feeling nervous. Tori and Beck were watching me. As a **couple**friends.

"It's so adorable! Look it has a best buddy. You're my best buddy Becky." Cat said.

"That's right Sarah and we'll always be BFF's" I stuttered a bit on my last line. I looked and Tori and Beck were **pointing out my** **mistake**talking.

"Quick Becky! There are some squirrels over there!" Cat ran off like she was supposed to and fell down.

"Ow! My ankle!"

"Sarah, are you ok?" I leaned over.

"No! I think I broke it! Help! It hurts." Cat said, making me almost feel bad for her. I hated to see Cat in any pain, even if I knew it was fake.

"Hang on Sarah, I'm getting help!" Just then, I froze. It was silent. What was I supposed to do?

"Becky, I think if you cross the river you can get someone!" Cat said, saving my butt from major embarrassment. Oh yeah, I was supposed to cross the river and fall into it.

"Becky! Oh no!"

"Help Sarah! I can't swim!" I said, franticly trying to get up.

"I can't! My ankle!" Cat trying t pull herself to the 'river' "Swim, Becky, swim!"

Again, silence. I panicked. What was I supposed to do again? I had rehearsed this a thousand times, how could I forget.

I started to sweat a little as I looked out at Tori. She was **laughing**patiently watching and Beck was too.

"What's supposed to be happening?" Sikowitz asked.

All of a sudden I remembered and started to drown. We wrapped up the scene and we bowed then sat down again.

"Alright. Lunch. Get out of my classroom before I call the authorities." Sikowitz said still looking at his pineapple.

Man did I feel like an idiot.. I looked down as I got my food and ate outside with Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori.

Everyone talked and laughed as I just ate my salad. All of a sudden Beck came over and sat down **wishing I wasn't there**with his pizza.

Tori knew better then to say anything and just sat there **confidently**awkwardly looking **perfect**a little scared.

"So, uh. Andre I heard you wrote the music for the next play? That's great!" Tori said.

"Yeah, auditions are in a week, It's called _Run Away._ It's a love story." Andre said modestly.

_Love Story? Seriously?_ I picked at my salad and pushed back my hair.

"Ooh! I wanna audition!" Cat chimed and I smiled. "Are you going to Jade?"

"Uh. Yeah." I nodded reluctantly. "Sure."

"Me too!" Tori said **hoping she and beck got the leads**hopeful and **thinking she was the best**excited.

"How about you Beck?" Tori asked **clearly flirting with him**curiously.

Beck looked at me bitterly and back at Tori and smiled under her spell.

She had him wrapped around her finger in a day and she didn't even try.

Tori smiled **at me evilly**back at him. I couldn't take it anymore. She was just too perfect I couldn't even compete.

But I was not giving up yet.


	4. Everything I Wanted

[Thank you all very much for the positive feedback, if it weren't for you there would be no story!]

[P.S. This chapter is kind of a tribute to the musical "13" Which Elizabeth Gilles and Ariana Grande starred in. Her Character Lucy and Jade are pretty similar. In fact there is a song that (Kind of) goes with this chapter and the next few called "It Can't Be True" I strongly encourage you look it up. ^^]

**4. I hate myself sometimes.**

Well, It was official. Beck and Tori were together now and I never even wore my necklace any more.

I wanted to though. I wanted to not be such a big-mouth and I wanted to be nice.

But not to her. She thinks she can win him over again. But, no.

_Oh GOD no._

I slid my phone open and dialed Kristen Jones's number, she was an annoying freshman that spilled water on me when I had my 'black eye' and has been sucking up to me ever since.

"Oh hi, Jade, What's up?" She answered excitedly.

"Check this out. I just got a text that sad the _nastiest_ thing about Tori." I replied with a bit of an evil smile.

"Tori? No! What?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But remember… It's probably a lie. You better not believe it." One of the oldest tricks in the book. Tell someone it isn't true and not to telling someone and they WILL do the opposite.

"She said she saw Tori and Andre at the mall."

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Talking and Laughing and _Holding Hands_.."

"OMG." I rolled my eyes at how annoying she was, put I needed to pretend I was her friend for this to work.

"But remember, you better not believe it."

"Tori and Andre?" She said in disbelief.

"Yep."

"But what about Beck?"

"I know right! But really, don't say anything. Like, seriously." I said grinning.

"Of course." That meant she would.

"Bye!" I hung up. Glad that's over with..

And so Kristen told Ally.

And Ally told Jamie and Lisa.

Jamie told Emily and Lucy.

Lisa told Heather, Molly and Kendra.

And soon _everyone_ knew.

As I walked the halls the next day everyone could not stop talking about Tori and Andre. I even heard stories that I didn't even make up. Well, that's what happens when someone hears a rumor, they want to add their own little twist.

And I wasn't even done yet.

"Hey, Vega, do you know where the auditions for Andre's play are?" I asked.

"Uh.. The cafeteria I think.. But I don't know when." Tori said stuffing her bag with her books, standing next to her 'Make It Shine' locker.

"Oh, you didn't get the email?" I said.

"No, what email?" Tori said curiously and naïve.

"The one that said Auditions were today after school."

"They are?"

"Yeah." I turned to go away.

"Jade wait!" Tori exclaimed, trying to stop me.

Just what I wanted her to do.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"I'm so so sorry about.. you know who, and I just want to stop things from being awkward.." Tori said oh-so-cutely

Who does she think she is? Trying to waltz in and say she didn't mean to steal him away from me? Oh yeah, she's Tori Vega, Little Miss Perfect-Hollywood-Man Stealer. Oh well, she would pay soon enough. Everything was working out perfectly.

I sighed. "I guess.. It's ok." It's not ok. I hate her.

"Thank you so much." Tori smiled relieved.

"See you at auditions."

"Hey Andre." I said. Step 3 was in action.

"Oh hey, wassup?" He said casually.

"Nothing. Tori says she needs to tell you something. Something about… your show? I don't know. Anyway, she needs to meet you in the cafeteria soon. Right after school."

"Thanks Jade. See ya!"

Now I only needed the last piece.. Beck.

I couldn't talk to him myself, and he was the key piece. I needed help.

I tucked my hair behind my ears as I peered around the corner. Beck and Cat were at their lockers, Beck organizing some papers and Cat talking to a stuffed bunny.

"Hey Cat." I said walking over.

"Jade! Ohmygosh guess what he told me!" Cat pointed to her pink bunny.

"Uh.. what?" I said reluctantly. Hurry up Cat, he's leaving soon.

"He said.." Cat paused. "Oh.. I forget. Whoopsies. Ahaha!" Cat laughed.

"Oh yeah, by the way did you hear about Tori and Andre?" I said loudly, hoping Beck could hear.

"Oh yeah, I heard they went deep-sea fishing last weekend and now they are together. It's so ky-ute!" She squealed.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. Beck was looking at us, interested.

"Yep, It's official. Although I don't know about the fishing part.." I said.

"Did you know that fish, like, want to be caught?" Cat said thinking.

"What? Never mind that. Someone told me that Tori and Andre are meeting in the cafeteria.

Beck had slammed his locker and was stomping away.

Check and mate.

"So, what's up, Tori?"

"Oh, well, I'm all ready."

"For what?"

"Auditions?"

"Oh, no that's next Friday. But you can practice if you want."

"Ok, I'll do my monologue."

Shoot, Beck's coming. I slipped away from around the corner and hid in the Janitor's closet across the hall from the cafeteria and looked out the little window.

Beck marched near the door and stopped, he looked in. "What are they doing?" He whispered to himself. Tori looked over at Andre.

"You want to keep things casual, you want to keep me at arm's length. But, I can't help it, I love you. Nothing could ever make me regret the way I feel about you. My love doesn't have any negative qualities. That's what I want you to know. That love is never wrong, even when it cannot be. "

Tori sounded like she was actually in love with Andre, wow, how lucky was I? I wanted to just have Beck see them in there. But now he could realize that I was the one he was meant for all along.

Beck slammed the door open and I tried to get a better view.

"Hey Beck." Andre said turning around. "What's wrong?"

Tori stood there gaping, she knew what he had seen.

"No, wait!" Beck turned and stormed out.

Tori looked down her face bright red and sat down. "Oh Man.." She sighed.

So That was it, I got what I wanted. Tori was humiliated and everyone thinks she is a cheater and Beck is so hurt he won't trust Tori again and come back to me. I should be happy.

But I don't feel happy. In fact, my stomach hurts and my head feels dizzy. I feel like a jerk.

If I just got **everything** I wanted, then why do I feel so _empty_?


	5. Set Fire To The Rain

[I'm baaack! Sorry about that..Oh well, at least it hasn't been a year. xD]

**5. I'm just.. confused.**

"6:57" I mumbled to myself. "Almost time to start another day." I rolled over and looked up at the mesmerizing pattern on the ceiling. I couldn't sleep last night knowing he was upset. I shook my head as I tried for the fiftieth time to dismiss those thoughts.

"He left you." I thought as I stood up and pushed back my dark chocolate brown hair with some green stripes thrown in there somewhere.

Pulling my jeans and black tee shirt on I kept repeating it in my head, but something felt wrong. I put on my usual black pull over as I closed my eyes, feeling the prickly touch of my eyelashes on my cold cheeks.

I never knew Beck would hurt me like that. I'd never seen that side of him. I never thought he could hurt me like that, but he did. So I hurt him. That was how it worked, right? That's certainly all I'd ever known. I chuckled to myself bitter sweetly. Why was I being so ridiculous? I needed to fix this and I couldn't keep looking back on the past. I stood up and slid on a pair of boots. Yeah, what I did to Tori and Beck was wrong. I felt bad for Beck, but not Tori. I was just glad she was out of my way. I took in a deep breath. Time to try this again.

"Hi." Said a pair of blood red lips. That's all I felt like. I stood there invisible to Beck until I finally spoke up.

He looked up at me with sad brown eyes.

"Oh, hey." He said expressionless, going back to what he was doing. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly while taking a couple binders out of his transparent locker.

I shrugged, clutching my black coffee. The gold of pendant caught her eyes. He was still wearing his, as was she.

"Nothing. " I said, as a person. Him wearing his pendant was enough for me to feel like a person again. We fit together so well, but now you see how much I depend on him. We would be totally functional if we were the only people on earth. Otherwise, it's just difficult. Love is difficult.

"Are you, um.. auditioning today?" I asked before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah.." Beck said looking at me this time. "You?" His hands reached for his pendant as if he read my mind completely.

I nodded. "I don't even know what it's about really. Do we need to have a song and monologue prepared or is it just going to be a cold readi-"

"I'm sorry." He replied shortly. "I'm so stupid Jade. I don't even know how or why I could leave you. Please, _please, _forgive me." Beck ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

_Yes. It's ok._ I almost said without thinking. But another thought tugged at my heart strings. I can't tell if he means it. It sure didn't take him too long to leave me but now he's trying to come back. I wish I could sit, think and clear my head, but I can't. Beck is standing in front of me and I need to think fast.

"I forgive you." Said my first thought, while I, the one with the thought wasn't even sure.

Beck smiled with relief. "Awesome." The bell chimed it's little song. "See you in Sikowitz's class!" He said cheerily stepping down the hallway.

I smiled back at him and as soon as he rounded the corner it disappeared.

"Ugh.." I murmured, pulling binders out of my locker.

This was what I wanted, right? Right.

_Actually, I don't even think I know what I want anymore. _


End file.
